universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Mode: The Galaxy Wars
Story Mode: The Galaxy Wars is the Story Mode exclusive to Super Lawl. Unlike any other Spin-offs which has The Subspace Emissary, this one is completly different. The plot is very similar to Subspace Emmisary, the main protagonist John and his companions are traveling around the world to take down the Galaxy Army led by El Emmisario, the main antagonist from SLBysusparidas' El Emisaurio del Subespacio, who came back from death and plans to take over the world. Plot See also: Plot summary of The Galaxy Wars Worlds The Galaxy Wars consists of 25 different Worlds. Unlike the Subspace Emmisary where there are only 31 stages, this one can be devided into 10 stages each per world, but in later worlds, the stages are less or more. Intro Stages *Midair Stadium *Cloud World *Unova *Magix *The Ship Italy (World 1) Stages *Rome I *Rome II *Apulia *Turin *Piedmont *Milan *Naples I *Naples II *Julius Ceasar's Palace I *Julius Ceasar's Palace II USA (World 2) Stages *New York City I *New York City II *Los Angeles *Chicago *Miami I *Miami II *San Francisco *Boston *Washington, D.C. Greece (World 3) Stages *Central Greece *West Greece *Central Macedonia *West Macedonia *East Macedonia and Thrace *Volos *Rhodes *Sparta *Athens I *Athens II Turkey (World 4) Stages *Ankara *Kahramanmaraş *Erzurum I *Erzurum II *Malatya *Diyarbakır I *Diyarbakır II *İzmir *Istanbul I *Istanbul II Japan (World 5) Stages *Kyoto I *Kyoto II *Wily Convention *Miku City I *Miku City II *Wily Castle I *Wily Castle II *Sigma Palace *Gensokyo *Tokyo Romania (World 6) Stages *Bucharest *Cluj-Napoca *Brăila I *Brăila II *Iași *Galați *Transylvania I *Transylvania II *Transylvania III *Dracula's Throne Room China (World 7) Stages *Chongqing *The Master's Temple *Beijing *Hong Kong *Lantau Island *Shangai *Great Wall of China United Kingdom (World 8) Stages *Bristol *Birmingham *Liverpool I *Liverpool II *Manchester *British Castle *London *The Sewers Ireland (World 9) Stages *Craigavon *Cork *Belfast *Dublin Canada (World 10) Stages *Edmonton *Vancouver *Quebec City *Toronto Russia (World 11) Stages *Yaroslavl *Chelyabinsk *Ufa *Nizhny Novgorod *Saint Petersburg *Moscow *Saint Basil's Cathedral Alaska (World 12) Stages *Anchorage *Snow Mountain Iceland (World 13) Stages *Fjarðabyggð *Reykjavík Sweden (World 14) Stages *Halmstad *Lund *Stockholm France (World 15) Stages *Marseille *Metz *Kalos *Paris *Eiffel Tower *Notredame Germany (World 16) Stages *Saarland *Hamburg *Brandenburg *Berlin *Hitler's Base *Sepperin Castle I *Sepperin Castle II *Iris Palace I *Iris Palace II Spain (World 17) Stages *Vigo *Palma *Valencia *Barcelona *Madrid Mexico (World 18) Stages *Jalisco *Veracruz *Nuevo León *State of Mexico Argentina (World 19) Stages *Quilmes *Quilmes Train *San Juan *Buenos Aires Brazil (World 20) Stages *Natal, Rio Grande do Norte *Porto Alegre *São Paulo *Salvador *Rio de Janeiro *Rio Parade India (World 21) Stages *Chandigarh *Ranchi *Patna *Mumbai *Indian Temple Madagascar (World 22) Stages *Antananarivo *Fossa's Lair (With the Other one and Arena of Doom) South Africa (World 23) Stages *Western Cape *Northern Cape *North West *Pride Lands Egypt (World 24) Stages *The Pyramid I *The Pyramid II *Azazel's Temple *Ramses' Temple *The Temple of Heaven Heaven World (World 25) Stages *The Stairway *God's Temple Galaxy World (World 26) Stages *Space *The Galaxy Base Station I *The Galaxy Base Station II *The Galaxy Base Station III *Entrance to The Emissary Galaxy *The Emissary Galaxy I *The Emissary Galaxy II *The Emissary Galaxy III *The Emissary Galaxy IV *The Emissary Galaxy V *The Emissary Galaxy VI *Emmisary's Throne Room *The Final Battle ??? (Final World) Stages *Hell's Field *The Great Maze *Unknown Palace Bonus World *Nest of Evil *Pit of 100 Trials DLC Worlds Uncle Grandpa's World (DLC World 1) *The UG RV New Planet Vegeta (DLC World 2) *New Planet Vegeta Time Travel World (DLC World 3) *Time World Enemies See also: List of Enemies in The Galaxy Wars Bosses These battles are fought with the bosses having a specific amount of health; once their health runs out, they are defeated. *Darkside (Midair Stadium) *Icy (First fight in Magix) *Vesuvia (Naples II) *Julius Caesar (Julius Caesar's Palace I) *Deathmach (Julius Caesar's Palace II) *Balrog and Vega (Chicago) *Athena (Volos) *Xerxes (Sparta) *Giant Zeus (Athens II) *Icy (Second fight in Erzurum I) *Turkish Darth Vader (Istanbul II) *Otaku Man (Wily Convention) *Wily Capsule (Wily Castle II) *Sigma (Sigma Palace) *Utsuho Reiuji (Gensokyo) *Destroyah (All of his forms in Tokyo) *Phantom Bat (Transylvania I) *Medusa (Transylvania II) *Gergoth (Transylvania II) *Frankenstein's Monster (Transylvania III) *Dracula (First and second forms in his Throne Room) *Lord Shen (Shangai) *Queen Sectonia (Great Wall of China) *Mrs. Tweedy (Bristol) *Le Frog (First Battle in London) *Spike and Whitey (The Sewers) *Le Frog (Second Battle in The Sewers) *The Toad (The Sewers) *The Wererabbit (Dublin) *Lord Victor (Dublin) *Roxy Ritcher (Quebec City) *Gideon Graves (Toronto) *Rasputin (First battle in Moscow) *Rasputin (Second battle in Saint Basil's Cathedral) *Ice Monster (Snow Mountain) *Justice (Reykjavík) *Battleship (Stockholm) *Lysandre (Kalos) *Hanz Frollo (Notredame) *Krebbs (Hitler's Base) *Thanatos (Sepperin Castle I) *Graf Michael Sepperin (Sepperin Castle II) *Bospider (Iris Palace I) *Iris Machine (Iris Palace II) *Darkside second battle (Mandrid) *Mexican Thief (State of Mexico) *The Jet Man Bros. (From Mega Man Unlimited, Rokko Chan and Mega Man Next) (Buenos Aires) *Nigel (Rio Parade) *Jafar (Mumbai) *Genie Jafar (Indian Temple) *Fossa Boss (Other Fossa's Lair and Arena of Doom) *The Hyenas (Northen Cape and Pride Lands) *Scar (Pride Lands) *Pharaoh Man (The Pyramid II) *Egg Golem (The Pyramid II) *Azazel (Azazel's Temple) *Ramses (Ramses' Temple) *Pharaohmon (The Temple of Heaven) *Big Core (Space) *Tetran (Space) *Big Core Mk. 2 (Space) *Big Core Mk. 3 (Space) *Viva Core (Space) *Rolling Core (Space) *Neo Big Core (Space) *Perla Meralda (Space) *Genocide Core (Space) *Misfit (Space) *Odin Core (Piloted by the Gofer Sisters) (Space) *Icy (Final fight in The Galaxy Station II) *Darkside final battle (The Galaxy Station III) *The Guardian (The Entrance to The Galaxy Emissary) *Vilgax (The Galaxy Emissary V) *Master Hand and Crazy Hand (The Galaxy Emissary VI) *The Emissary (The Emissary's Throne Room) *The Anti-Poop (The Final Battle) *Laylamon (Hell's Field) *Blastmon (Hell's Field) *Apocalymon (Hell's Field) *All of Bosses in The Great Maze, except a few ones. *??? (Unknown Palace) (The Real Final Boss) Mini-Bosses Due to these battles being against smashers or slightly modified versions of them, they are fought like regular lawls. *John/Robo (Midair Stadium) (If Robo/John is choosed) *Dark Bloom (Magix) *Charade (The Ship) *Shadow John (Chicago) *M. Bison (Washington, D.C.) *Cell (First fight in Izmir) *Urien (Kyoto I) *Vile (First fight in Miku City I) *Shadow Miku (Miku City II) *Bass (Wily Castle I) *Vile (Second fight in Sigma Palace) *Frieza (First fight in Tokyo) *Shadow Simon Belmont (Brăila II) *Shadow Xiaoyu and Shadow Chun-Li (Beijing) *Jack-6 and P-Jack (Hong Kong) *Lilith (British Castle) *Shadow Marisa (Cork and Dublin) *Shadow Zangief (Ufa) *Shadow Ky Kiske (Metz) *Mindcontrolled Claude Frollo and Gaston (Paris) *Adolf Hitler (Hitler's Base) *King (Veracruz) *Kazuya Mishima (Azazel's Temple) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Azazel's Temple) *Jin Kazama (Azazel's Temple) *Huitzil (The Pyramid I) *Doppelganger (The Temple of Heaven) *Kratos (God's Temple) *Cell and Frieza (Second fight in The Galaxy Base Station I) *Broly (The Galaxy Base Station II) *True Ogre (The Galaxy Base Station II) *Jinpachi Mishima (The Galaxy Station III) *Pyron (The Galaxy Emissary I) *Jedah (The Galaxy Emissary II) *Rugal Bernstein (The Galaxy Emissary III) *Cervantes (The Galaxy Emissary IV) *Nightmare (The Galaxy Emissary V) *All of Playable Characters as Galaxy Clones, except a few ones *Beerus (Tokyo) (After completing the Story) *Gill (London) (After completing the Story) *Kid Buu (Istanbull I) (After completing the Story) *Baby (Volos) (After completing the Story) *Ancient Ogre (Veracruz) (After completing the Story) *Shar-Makai (Hell's Field) (After completing the Story) Other special enemy battle *Darcy and Stormy (Magix) *Turkish Darth Vader's Robot (Istanbull I) *Russian Train (Saint Petersburg) *Behemoth (Transylvania II) DLC Bosses *Gary (The UG RV) *Eon (Time World) DLC Mini-Bosses *Broly (New Planet Vegeta) *SSJ3 Broly (New Planet Vegeta) Assist Characters Assist Characters works very similar to the assist attack in Marvel vs. Capcom. At the begining of every level, the gauge appears behind the mugshots, which is empty. The player requires to beat certain amount of enemies to refill the gauge. Once refilled, the player must press A and B at the same time, then a character will assist you in battle. Like in Subspace Emmisary, the player is allow to choose a summoned character, only three per mugshot. Unlike in Marvel vs. Capcom, the assist characters actually have their own roles. 30 of assist characters are confirmed so far: #Sanjay and Craig (Works like their assist trophy roles, Sanjay uses Craig as a whip to attack or catch the enemy and toss them away) #Sailor Moon (Throws her Tiara that acts like a boomerang. It deals magic damage) #Papa Vampiryan (Transforms into a bat and bites the enemy to heal the summoner's heath) #Simba (Just like he did in Kingdom Hearts, he emmits a roar that stuns the enemy) #KOS-MOS (Uses her X-BUSTER that covers the entire screen) #Future Trunks (He teleports and slashes the enemies with his sword) #Iron Giant (Crushes the enemies with his big foot, which also burries them) #Coco Bandicoot (She does a punch/kick combo, then a somersault) #Speedmaster (Flies around, shooting at enemies with his plasma gun, with also gets stronger each 5 enemies are defeated) #Ghosts (Pac-Man) (Just like they did their Assist Trophy roles in SSB4) #Cinnamon (Heals the summoner to the max with her Angelic Aide) #Dougal Flopguy (Shouts "Eveybody do the flop!", then he and the enemies does a face-plant in sync, leaving the enemies stays in this state for a long period of time) #Amingo (He uses Life-Up Fruit to add an extra stock, Defense-Up Fruit which heals up to 50% and increases defense for a short period of time, or he plants a little cactus that can either grab (Stuns them for a while), or attacks with a fist) #Dumbo (Uses his trunk that acts like a shield) #Sakura Haruno (She uses her Inner form to read the enemy's mind (Even Bosses) with a short quote, then she throws a powerful punch) #Fio Germi (Uses her Double Machine-Gun to shoot in 8 directions while jumping) #Hunter the Cheetah (Shoots an arrow in three directions. There's a 30% chance that he will shoot a fire arrow or a ice arrow) #Haohmaru (Peforms three jumping slashes) #Inuyasha (Peforms his Sankon Tesso attack to a random enemy) #The Beast (Acts like he did in Kingdom Hearts 1, he uses two attacks, Ferocious Lunge and Furious Bellow) #Quasimodo (He waves the bell to stun every enemies for 5 seconds) #The Genie (He can poof up three wishes. 1: He casts one of his attacks from Kingdom Hearts, Thundara, Gravira and Stopra. 2: He casts small magic puffs over the enemies to harm them without any physical contact like he did in SSF2. 3: Transforms into a Hand and fires bullets, like Master Hand. He can poof a wish in a random order. If Sora is choosed, the Genie then takes out his own keyblade and mimics all of his attacks) #Sailor Mercury (Uses her Mercury Aqua Mirage to drag the enemy away) #Mike Haggar (Peforms his signature Piledriver to his enemy) #Lopmon (Peforms his Tiny Twister attack, it also has vaccum effect) #Cure Black and Cure White (Peforms their Marble Screw attack, which acts like KOS-MOS, except its smaller. In later Worlds, they use Rainbow Storm instead) #El Fuerte (Peforms his Quesadilla Bomb, which has a push effect. If used on a mini-boss, he will use his signature El Fuerte Giga Buster instead) #SuperMarioGlitchy4 (Uses his Cannon Pen!s that shoots a Ragdoll Peach at the enemies, which also pierce through them) #Wai (Throws his eyeball, which bounces the entire screen) #Chucky Kong (Peforms a hand slap, then a bunch of bananas rained down from the sky. There's a 30% perfect that can rain down empty bananas) Boss Gallery Bosses Darkside KH.png|Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) Icy_by_fantazyme-d4ebs2x.png|Icy (Winx Club) Vesuvia.png|Vesuvia (Toto Sapore) R22b.gif|Julius Caesar (Asterix and Obelix) Deathmatch.png|Deathmatch (Asterix and Obelix) Balrog.jpg|Barlog (Street Fighter) Vega.jpg|Vega (Street Fighter) 380px-AndyPark GOW3 27.jpg|Athena (God of War) Xerxes.jpg|Xerxes (300) 640px-Zeus 12.png|Giant Zeus (God of War) Turkish Darth Vader.jpg|Turkish Darth Vader Otaku Man.png|Otaku Man (Mega Man Next Remix) Mm7 wilycapsule.png|Wily Capsule Sigma.jpg|Sigma Reiuji-utsuho.jpg|Utsuho Reiuji DESTROYAH!!!!.jpeg|Destroyah Dx-phantbat.gif|Phantom Bat Cloi-medusa.jpg|Medusa Gergoth.gif|Gergoth Por pic 35.jpg|The Creature Dracula1 small.jpg|Dracula ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen Queen_sectonia_by_assassin__knight.png|Queen Sectonia Mrs. Tweedy.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy Le Frog.jpg|Le Frog 31804-27262.gif|Spike 29063-27262.gif|Whitey 300px-Flushed Away The Toad.jpg|The Toad Wallacerabbit.jpg|Were-Rabbit 250px-VictorQuartermaine.jpg|Lord Victor 249px-Roxxie.jpg|Roxie Ritcher GideonGraves.jpg|Gideon Graves Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30095144-1356-576.jpg|Rasputin Art-green-tear-_________-___-_____-___-336898.jpeg|Ice Monster 300px-Justice_XX_Core_Plus.png|Justice 040612-battleship-clip.jpg|The Battleship 150px-XY_Lysandre.png|Lysandre 250px-HansHell.jpg|Hans Frollo KrebsShitHimself.jpg|Krebbs Profile-raimund.jpg|Thanatos Graf Michael Zeppelin.jpg|Graf Michael Sepperin Demonsepperin.PNG|Graf's Demon Form Mmxbospider.jpg|Bospider Profile-iris.jpg|Iris Sepperin ElPenumPV5.jpge6b76a55-dcc3-4b45-b7d9-1f2eb7dd6fa3Larger.jpg|Mexican Thief The Jet Man Brothers.png|The Jet Man Bros. 367px-Fg nigel@2x.png|Nigel 260px-Jafar_KHREC.png|Jafar 208px-Jafar_(Genie)_KHII.png|Genie Jafar Fossa Boss.png|Fossa Boss Hyenas.png|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed 350px-Scar_KHII.png|Scar Pharaohman.png|Pharaoh Man Sonicgolem_01_thumb_ign.jpg|Egg Golem Azazel - Final Stage Screen - T6 BR.jpg|Azazel Ramses.jpg|Ramses Pharaohmon b.jpg|Pharaohmon Big Core MK I otomedius.png|Big Core Tetran Gradius II.png|Tetran Big Core MKII.png|Big Core MK. 2 GradiusIVBigCoreMKIII.png|Big Core MK. 3 ParodiusDa! VivaCore.gif|Viva Core Rolling Core.png|Rolling Core Neo Big Core.png|New Big Core Pearla Meralda.PNG|Pearla Meralda Genocide Core.png|Genocide Core Misfit Warship.png|Misfit Otome OdinCore.jpg|Odin Core 250px-Guardianuw2.jpg|The Guardian 290px-Big vilgax.png|Vilgax Master Hand & Crazy Hand.png|Master Hand and Crazy Hand Youtube Poop- El Emisaurio del subespacio. Episodio final.avi snapshot 00.18 -2013.02.26 12.30.07-.jpg|The Emissary Youtube Poop- El Emisaurio del subespacio. Episodio final.avi snapshot 02.16 -2013.02.26 12.30.38-.jpg|The Anti-Poop Laylamon b.jpg|Laylamon Blastmon b.jpg|Blastmon Apocalymon b.jpg|Apocalymon Trivia * Category:Modes Category:Story Mode Category:Super Lawl Category:The Galaxy Wars